Arca Titron
Arca Titron is a Corpus hammer with high damage, critical chance and status chance, but suffers in attack speed. Kills with the weapon increases the damage of the next Slam Attack while also applying an proc. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all melee weapons. **High damage – effective against shields. *Very high critical chance. *Second highest status chance of all hammers, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , or . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Kills with the weapon grant the Slam Capacitor buff, increasing the damage of the next Slam Attack by 100% and stacks multiplicatively with itself up to 10 times, lasting 20 seconds until refreshed or used. The Slam Capacitor attack also releases a large electric discharge, increasing its range by 1''' meter per charge and applying a guaranteed proc. *Stance polarity matches . *Innate and polarities. '''Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against armor. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. *Slowest attack speed of all hammers. Notes *Slam Capacitor charges have a 20 second duration. After said time all unused charges will disperse. **Each successive kill with the Titron will add an additional charge and refresh the duration. **Up to 10 charges can be collected. ***Slam Attack Range is 19 meters at 10 charges. ****Range mods do not increase slam attack range. *Melee combos in both stances for Hammers have built-in slam attacks which will consume charges. This is most noticeable with the stance. **However, both stances feature combos where the slam attacks will benefit from capacitor charges but will not consume them. Those being Falling Rock and Smashing Fury from , along with Shattered Village and Winding Temper from *Kills made with slam attacks do not grant Slam Capacitor charges, even on slams with no charges. Tips *The weapon's high and good damage makes it effective against the Corpus, with the high damage tearing away at shields while procs bleed enemies through the shields. The attack speed is rather low however, which will require a heavy boost in attack speed to take advantage of stacking slash procs and impact staggers. * can be used to increase the slam attack damage by a further 200%, and Heavy Attack slams will consume combo to multiply this total yet again. Combining both of these with maximum capacitor charges leads to extremely high damage, over 80 million before armor reduction. *The weapon can easily reach 100% status with 3 of the dual stats mods or near 100% with just 2, which can make damage fairly effective due to the high base damage of the weapon, further boosted by getting a slam attack gas proc after obtaining 10 capacitor charges. *Because of its low attack speed, is not recommended to be used with this weapon. on the other hand is highly recommended to take advantage of the weapon's relatively high critical chance. Media ArcaTitronCodex.png|Arca Titron in Codex. WARFRAME - Arca Titron New Best Hammer (?) Using Wukong To Boost Arca Titron (Warframe) Warframe - Arca Titron - 2 Forma Shattering Storm Build Warframe - ARCA TITRON - SlaMaLaMa Capacitor Builds and more Patch History *Damage increased from 180 to 360. *Range increased from 2 to 2.6. *Slam Attack increased from 360 to 1080. *Slide Attack increased from 360 to 720. *Parry Angle set to 50. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *Tweaked the Arca Titron’s handle to be longer. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the primary counterpart to this weapon. * , the secondary counterpart to this weapon. de:Arca Titron es:Titron Arca fr:Arca Titron Category:Update 21 Category:Corpus Category:Weapons with Passives